Virus Letal
by Sharingan Z
Summary: Summary Adentro, asi me aseguro de que le den una hojeada XD
1. Mision

VIRUS LETAL

Summary: Durante una mision, 12 Shinobis de Konoha descubriran algunas cosas que podrian cambiar su mundo para siempre, en un territorio hostil, haciendo que unos peleen contra otros del mismo bando

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuestra historia se ubica en Konoha, todo parecía bien, la gente entraba y salia de la Aldea, las cosas rutinarias se llevaban a cabo con total normalidad y sobre todo el sol esta en lo alto indicando que hoy nada que podría salir mal

-Tsunade-sama

La puerta de la Oficina del Hokage, se abrió de repente para dejar pasar a un cerdito seguido de la siempre jovial shinobi Shizune

-Tsunade-sama-repitió-ya llame a los Shinobis que requeria

-Gracias Shizune-respondió ella mirándole seria, cosa que capto la atención de su discipula

-No es normal verla tan seria-comento Shizune tosiendo un poco-es algo grave

-Algo así-respondió la Godaime-es un tema delicado

Apenas dijo esto varios jóvenes entraron por la puerta y se presentaron en el orden en el que ingresaron

-Capitan del 8vo Escuadron del ANBU, Hyuuga Neji

-Teniente del 8vo Escuadron del ANBU, Aburame Shino

-Capitan del Escuadron Especial de Espionaje, Hyuuga Hinata

-Teniente del Escuadron Especial de Espionaje de Konoha, Inuzuka Kiba

-Capitan del 7mo Escuadron del ANBU, Uchiha Sasuke

-Teniente del 7mo Escuadron del ANBU, Akimichi Chouji

-Jefa Global del Cuerpo Medico de Konoha, Haruno Sakura

-Maestro del Dojo Lee de Konoha, Rock Lee

-Directora del Departamento de Emergencias del Hospital de Konoha, Yamanaka Ino

-Lider del Equipo 5 de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru

-Directora del Departamento Armamentista de Konoha, Tenten….

-Y DONDE ESTA EL BAKA DE NARUTO!!!!!!!!-Grito la Godaime interrumpiendo la presentacion de la chica haciendo que a todos se les saliera una gota en la cabeza

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el Ichiraku

-…. y la vieja me dijo que me queria para una mision y que me presentara a las 11:00 pm, aun faltan 45 minutos

-Estas seguro Naruto…?, según mi reloj son las 11 y 15

-Nani?, mi reloj dice que son las 10 y 15, y mi reloj nunca falla Iruka-sensei

-De hecho esta vez fallo-le interrumpio Ichiraku-De hecho son las 11 y 15, tu reloj se atraso una hora

-QUE???!!!-grito el rubio dando un grito al cielo-la vieja Tsunade me va a matar!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fue el saludo que recibió cuando Naruto llego a la oficina de la Hokage

-Bueno, lo siento, me retrase un poquito n.nU-se disculpo Naruto

-Te retrasate 20 minutos, Dobe ¬¬ -le increpo Sasuke

-Repite eso ahora, Sasuke-baka!!! ¬¬ !-le respondio Naruto molesto

-A callar los dos!-les dijo la Godaime alzando la voz-bien, ustedes se preguntaran para que los he citado aquí, no?, bien ustedes son lo mejor de Konoha, se podria decir: "La Elite", asiq ue si los he llamado aquí es porque esta mision es de un rango S o superior

-Hay misiones asi?-pregunto Naruto

-Si-respondio Neji-esas misiones son exclusivamente para los capitanes y los tenientes de las Patrullas ANBU, pero se dan en muy raras ocasiones, se les ha puesto como clasificación SA

-Exacto y esa es una de esas misiones, pero lamentablemente, varios Capitanes del ANBU han muerto en la mision SA pasada y hasta que se elijan a sus sucesores tendre que contar con los Capitanes disponibles y con ustedes

-Entonces de que se trata?-pregunto Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza

-Hace unos dias nos llego información de que uno de los virus desarrollado por Orochimaru ha llegado a la Aldea Oculta de la Aleación, sus habitantes en solo dos dias ha disminuido a la mitad

-Pero como es eso posible??!!!!-pregutno alarmada Hinata

-Esa es su misión, descubrir que es el virus, como combatirlo y traer a los habitantes saludables aqui-respondio la rubia-pero eso no es todo, lo que sabemos del virus es que causa mutaciones en el cuerpo, enloquece al enfermo y a su flujo de Chacra, ademas es transmitida por contacto, es decir, no deben dejar que los enfermos les muerdan o les haga una herida con una parte de su cuerpo

-Eso quiere decir que lo enfermos no estaran precisamente en la cama-dijo Naruto

-Exacto, buscaran personas a las cual contagiar-respondio la Godaime

-No encargaremos-dijo Neji aceptando la mision

-Se los encargo-dijo la Hokage-ah y una cosa más, Estas a cargo….Shikamaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y bien que opinan?-pregunto Chouji una vez que salieron de aquella oficina

-Pues va a estar difícil-respondio Neji-ya que no nos pueden ni tocar, o quedariamos infectados

-Tenemos que hallar el punto debil de ese virus lo mas antes posible-comento Tenten-o si no toda la Aldea estará infectada

-Y no solo eso-comento Kiba mientras acariaba a Akamaru-es posible también que este virus llegue a Konoha, causaria su destrucción

-Tendremos que hallar esa cura-dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke-Que dices tu Sasuke-kun?

-Digo que deberiamos ir a descansar para partir ahora en la tarde-respondio el Uchiha-esta aldea no queda muy lejos de aquí, si no nos damos prisa Konoha seria la segunda aldea infectada

-Que inteligente Sasuke-kun!!!! n.n-dijo Ino abranzando a Sasuke

Naruto no dijo nada, pero le sorprendio que Sakura no reaccionara ante esa accion, se mantuvo callado, ya despues preguntaria sobre eso

-Entonces nos vemos aquí a las cuatro de la tarde para partir-anuncio Shikamaru

-Bueno entonces nos vemos-se despidio Kiba-hey Naruto, te voy a sorprender con mis Tecnicas

-Eso lo veremos, cara de perro!!!!!-le respondio el aludido

-Kiba kun, espera!!!-llamo Lee-quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor!!!

-Ah, casi lo olvido-respondio el aludido-bueno, vamos a mi casa, seguro que mi hermana tiene a Atenea lista

-Arigato Gozaimazu Kiba kun-respondio el muchacho

-Me gustaria que tu hermana le hiciera un chequeo a mis insectos, si no es mucho pedir-pidio Shino

-Desde luego-respondio el-todo sea por un viejo compañero de viajes

-Naruto, crees que podria pasar por tu casa?-pregunto Chouji-se me antojo Ramen instantáneo

-Claro! n.n-respondio el rubio-tu vienes Shikamaru?

-Ya que-respondio el Jounin

-Y tu que vas a hacer Sasuke kun?-pregunto Ino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro aun sin soltar a Sasuke

-A casa-respondio safandose delicadamente de ella-debo preparar mis cosas

-Sasuke kun!!!!!-le llamo Sakura intempestivamente y el aludido volteo, pero ella se quedo con la mente en blanco-etto….hoy es tu chequeo!!!!

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido-respondio secamente-pasare por tu oficina a las dos

-Ejem….si claro-respondio ella con desgano

-Aun sigues con eso…Sakura?-le pregunto Ino en tono de burla-ya dejale, no?

-:_Alterada: _Callate!-le respondio ella-solo le hice acordar su chequeo_:Señalando a Sasuke:_ puedes hacer lo que quieras con el!!!! -y dicho esto se volteo para irse a casa

-Hinata-sama-llamo Neji a la Heredera de los Hyuuga -debemos alistarnos nosotros tambien

-Claro…claro Neji niisama-respondio algo nerviosa-pero….quisiera que me acompañe Tenten, tengo algo que hablar con ella

-Yo…?-pregunto ruborizada y sorprendida la aludida

-De acuerdo-asintio mecánicamente Neji

Y bien, que tal, les gusto, no les gusto?, mandenme reviews porfa!!!!!

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ANTES DEL VIAJE


	2. Antes de Partir

CAPITULO 2: ANTES DEL VIAJE

-Oye Naruto-dijo Chouji captando la atención del aludido y tambien de Shikamaru-he notado a Sakura un poco mas distante con Sasuke

-Tu crees?-pregunto el rubio con fideos en la boca

-Chouji, le preguntas al mas despistado u.uU-comento Shikamaru-y sí, Sakura esta mas distante con Sasuke

-Sakura chan…..y Sasuke teme?-pregunto Naruto confundido-que les paso?

-Hmmm….dejame ver….-comenzo a recordar Shikamaru-Fue hace dos meses, fuimos Sasuke, Ino, Sakura y yo; el objetivo era evitar que un puente se hiciera añicos por un ataque de la Aldea Oculta Detras de la Cascada, hubo problemas con unos tributos y todo un lio sobre pagos, en fin no recuerdo bien, pero ese día…

FLASHBACK

-Shikamaru ya termine contigo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Gracias Sakura-dijo el Nara levantandose- un buen trabajo como siempre

-Ya saque todos los sellos explosivos-dijo Sasuke acercandose a ambos en tono seco

-Bien, entonces hare la guardia de esta noche-comento Shikamaru levantandose pero el brazo aun estaba sentido

-Shikamaru, aun no estas bien-comento Sakura-esa explosion casi te destruye los ligamentos y en caso de ataque no creo que te puedas defender

-_:Cht:_ Que problemático-respondio el muchacho algo molesto-de acuerdo, me quedare en la cabaña que nos asignaron, aunque Sakura, tu tambien deberias descansar

-uh?

-Shikamaru tiene razon-dijo Sasuke apoyado en una de las vigas del puente y cruzado de brazos-este día has usado mas chacra del necesario para curarnos a ambos

-Etto….gracias Sasuke kun, si tu lo dices…-respondió Sakura algo apenada-gracias por preocuparte por mi

-Hum-se limito a responder el poseedor de la Sharingan

-Entonces te quedas con Ino, Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru mientras se retiraba-necesitas de ella para que te ayude en caso de salgas herido

El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo asintio

FIN FLASKBACK

-…después de ahí, como alrededor de las 11 p.m. oímos una explosion, ella queria ir a ver, pues Sakura estaba preocupada por Sasuke, la deje ir y cuando regreso se metio directito a su habitación y no salio de ahí salvo para curaciones y para irnos, a partir de ahí se porto distante con Sasuke-termino de contar Shikamaru

-BAKA!!!! Aun no me has dicho porque Sakura esta asi con Sasuke!!!!!-le grito Naruto subiendose a la mesa, CHouji tuvo que retenerle

-_:Cht:_ Urusai!!!-reclamo el Nara metiéndose un dedo al oído-yo no dije que supiera, solo se que a partir de ahí se distanciaron, que escandaloso eres…!!!

-Lo siento…u.u

-Aun te gusta Sakura, no Naruto?-pregunto Chouji

-…-Naruto asintio levemente, aunque por su actitud parecia que mentia-pero yo se que Sakura adora a Sasuke, asi que me parece raro esto

-Si que eres idiota para no darte cuenta-comento Shikamaru comiendo algo de Ramen

-----------

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hyuuga, mas exactamente en el patio de entrenamiento

-Asi que vas de mision con Hinata, no?-pregunto Hiashi a Neji quien asintio-te la encargo, que no se meta en problemas

-Lo hare-respondio en tono mecanico

-Ah, otra cosa-le dijo el lider de los Hyuuga-Traeme a Uzumaki Naruto

-_:tic:_ eh?

-Quiero discutir algo con ese muchacho-dijo el padre de Hinata en tono serio y Neji partió en busca del nombrado

Hiashi volteo hacia la recamara de su hija, mas exactamente hacia la ventana de la habitación de su sucesora

-Te has vuelto fuerte, pero algo te falta, y cuando lo tengas podre morir tranquilo-comento el hombre de ojos blancos mientras entraba adentro de su vivienda

En la habitación de Hinata todo estaba ordenado, ella se habia especializado en el uso de Shurikens y en el de los abanicos, por eso tenia un par de ellos encima de su cama y una caja llena de Shurikens hechos por los mejores herreros de la Aldea, ademas estaba la foto de su equipo cuando era Genin sobre la mesita de noche, un telefono, un cuaderno pequeño y un lapicero, el piso estaba limpio y pulcro, la ropa bien doblada sobre su ropero y sobre la cama estaba ella y su amiga Tenten

-Hubieramos llamado a Sakura, ella sabe mas de esto-comento la castaña

-Ella tenia trabajo-respondio Hinata mientras buscaba algo en su cajon

-Hm-murmuro la chica mientras le cayo una blusa de estilo chino (NA: Al estilo Chun Li)

-A ver pruebate esto-comento Hinata mientras le miraba de arriba abajo

La chica obedecio y en unos minutos estaba usando la ropa que Hinata le hubiera dado

-Estas segura??…-comento Tenten algo ruborizada-creo que me sobresale mucho busto

-Te queda bien –comento Hinata tratando de aguantar la risa

Mientras tanto en el equipaje que iban a llevar las jóvenes unos pasos se acercaron a este y cuando estuvieron cerca de estos, hizo un henge y se transformo en una mochila mas, cuando las chicas salieron no se dieron cuenta de este detalle y cargaron todo el equipaje, incluyendo al intruso

-Vamos donde Sakura chan-dijo Hinata alegre-seguro debe de haber terminado el trabajo

-------------

-Atenea ya esta lista-dijo una chica con marcas rojas en el rotrso, llevando un aguila en su hombro

El animal volo hasta quedar en el hombro de Lee

-Muchas gracias Hana san-agradecio el muchacho de cejas grandes-esta vez tendre mas cuidado con ella

-Tuviste suerte de que ese shuriken no se hubiera enterrado mas-comento la veterinaria-menos mal que la trajiste a tiempo

-Disculpe Hana san-intervino Shino

-Ah, es cierto, pasa, hare un chequeo rapido-dijo Hana mientras hacia pasar al Aburame a su oficina para luego cerrar la puerta

-Oye Lee-comento Kiba-llevaras a Atenea a esta mision?

-_:hum:_ Desde luego Kiba kun-respondio el aludido con energia-Atenea es mi mejor amiga, ademas de una excelente exploradora de los cielos, con su ayuda no nos perderemos!!!!!

-Je Ya estoy ansioso por partir-dijo el Inuzuka agarrándose con fuerza de su pantalón-Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte y tal como se lo dije en nuestro primer examen de Chunnin, no perdere ante el!

-Tienes energias Kiba kun!!!!!-exclamo Lee haciendo una de sus "increíbles" poses, terminando con un brillo en los dientes-eso es excelente, asi la mision no saldra mal!!!!

-"Hay que tener valor para hacer eso en un local publico" u.uU-dijo Kiba para si mismo

----------

Mientras en la enfermeria, cierta chica pelirrosa estaba haciendo unos apuntes en una libreta

-Veamos…estoy llevando…pastillas, analgésicos, algunos laxantes para el tragón de Naruto ¬¬,…etto…pensativammm…me olvido de algo?

-Vendas?

-Oh! Si claro vendas!!!!-se golpeo la frente-como voy a vendarles si no tengo vendas

-Anticonceptivos…?

-Si, si, eso tambien, uno nunca sabe cuando puedan faltar-decia la chica anotando en su libreta

-Algodón?

-Caray!!!! Siempre me olvido del maldito algodón!-dijo ella anotando-sabes Sasuke, esto de ser la enfermera a cargo me tiene fuera de cabeza, que mas me… -Sakura se dio cuenta de que esa voz no salia de su mente y volto su cabeza lentamente - HYAAAAAAA SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito se escucho por todo el hospital, varios pacientes que iban en sillas de ruedas se calleron de estas cuando lo oyeron y dos que estaban en estaod vegetal revivieron milagrosamente

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso….oiste????!!!!!!-le decia una enojada y jadeante Sakura

-La puerta estaba abierta-se limito a responder el Uchiha-no es mi culpa que seas tan descuidada

-Al menos toca la puerta!!!!

-La toque por mas de media hora-respondio el muchacho-estaban tan ensimismada que ni respondiste

Luego de que Sakura se tranquilizara un poco, le pidió a Sasuke que se quitara la playera para iniciar el chequeo, luego de que este se lo quito, la enfermera acumulo chacra en su mano y lo paseo por el sello maldito que aun tenia el muchacho en el cuello

-Has tenido dolencias?-pregunto ella secamente

-No

-Lo has liberado últimamente?

-No hubo necesidad

Todas las respuestas del Uchiha fueron anotadas en una libreta, sin quitar la mano del cuello de Sasuke

-Has experimentado cambios?

-No, de ningun tipo

Sakura saco su mano del sello y tomo unas últimas anotaciones a la libretita

-Sakura?

-Que quieres?

-Tengo sed

La chica se levanto de su asiento y accidentalmente dejo caer su lapicero, fue hasta el bidón de agua que ella tenia y saco un vasito descartable, lo lleno un poco mas de la mitad y fue a entregárselo al Uchiha, pero lastimosamente ella resbalo con el lapicero que había caído anteriormente, soltó el vaso que mojo toda la piel de el, pero a Sasuke no le importo, fue a detener a Sakura antes de que su cara chocara con el suelo, lo unico que se le ocurrio fue deslizarse por el piso ahora humedo para hacer que ella cayera encima de el, el plan fue un éxito, el moreno la sujeto como si la estuviera abrazando y ella tenia las manos sobre el pecho desnudo y humedo de Sasuke, se ruborizo mucho pero aunque no lo admitiera en ese momento, estaba a gusto asi como estaba; pero en eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entro

-Sakura chan!!!!!!-gritaron dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-Oh rayos!-murmuro Sasuke para si

-Mierda…-susurro Sakura

-------------

-Ya me voy, eh?-dijo una rubia mientras salia de la floristería-Deseame suer…Ouch

-Vaya daño-comento un muchacho que habia chocado con la chica-ten cuidado

-Hubiera preferido chocarme con Chouji-rio la rubia-al menos hubiera amortiguado mi golpe

-_:Cht:_Hum-Bufo el joven-Bien Ino, nos vamos?

-Desde luego Shikamaru-sonrio la chica-y a proposito…donde esta Chouji?

-Fue con Naruto a la residencia Hyuuga-comento Shikamaru entre risas-Neji le vino a buscar, parecia serio

-Hmm…-comento la chica para si-que querrá Neji de Naruto?

-No creo que sea Neji quien quiera algo de el-comento el Nara sonriente-es mas creo que van a resolver cusestiones familiares

-Eh?, familia?

---------------

Naruto ya estaba dentro de la residencia Hyuuga, mas precisamente en el patio de entrenamiento de esta, estaba con Neji y con Chouji

-Y bien Neji, que pasa?-pregunto Naruto confundido-pense que era urgente

-Lo es Uzumaki, lo es-dijo una voz que salia de una habitación oscura

-Hiashi sama-dijo Neji en tono respetuoso

-Es…Hiashi…?-pregunto el Akimichi algo intimidado-el padre de Hinata?

Y no era para menos que Naruto y Chouji se quedaran intimidados, la frente adusta, la mirada fria y esa postura imponente, ni siquiera frente al Sandaime se habian quedado asi de inanimados, estaban helados, desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies

-Uzumaki, que paso en la mision pasada?-pregunto con toda frialdad Hiashi, el aludido no sabia que contestar

FLASHBACK

-Mision de porqueria!-se quejo Naruto-tanto para un simple pergamino?, no hacia esto desde que era un Gennin

-Agradece que te dejamos venir baka!-le respondio Kiba-mejor dicho agradecele a Hinata

-Eh?

-Ella hizo todo lo posible para que te dejaramos venir, aunque no se para que-bufo el Inuzuka

-Es cierto eso Hinata chan?-pregunto Naruto a la Ojiblanca

-Ha…Hai Naruto…kun-se limito a responder la aludida

Por mas jounin que sea Hinata aun tenia esa sensación de inseguridad cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, para Kiba esa era la señal, sonrio y se quedo atrás

-Ire a ver que no nos sigan-comento el muchacho y Akamaru lanzo un ladrido de aprobación

-Bueno, ahora estamos los dos, no Hinata?

-Etto…si-respondio la otra

-Bien entonces…-dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de varios sellos explosivos

-oh!-exclamo Hinata, eso no se le habia venido venir

-Rayos!!!!!-maldijo Naruto en silencio

Por inercia, el joven se aferro a Hinata y la protegio con su cuerpo de las explosiones de los sellos, sin embargo varios arboles se le habian caido encima por las explosiones cayendo Hinata en el suelo, Naruto encima de ella y toda los arboles sobre su espalda

-Naruto kun, estas bien?-pregunto ella preocupada

-Si…-murmuro el adolorido, una rama se le habia incrustado en su espalda-descuida, estaremos bien

-Ey!!!! Quedense alli!-dijo Kiba que ya habia llegado a donde ellos

El Inuzuka intento quitar todo el peso pero el fue imposible, para su mala suerte de Naruto y Hinata, Kiba había movido todos las pesadas ramas de tal manera que el joven no pudo resistir todo el peso concentrado en sus vertebras y cedio un poco quedando cerca de ella, sintiendo la desarrollada anatomia de la ojiblanca quien se ruborizo al tener un cuerpo tan rigido y duro como el del rubio, ademas de tener su rostro tan cerca al de el, ambos se dejaron llevar por el impulso y sus labios se juntaron, mientras tanto, el Inusuka estuvo suerte, un shinobi ANBU de Konoha que pasaba por alli accedió a ayudarle, y entre los dos quitaron todos los árboles encima de Naruto, sin embargo…

-Naruto?!!!!-pregunto Kiba

-Hinata sama??!!!!-pregunto el shinobi que se habia quitado la mascara y habia resultado ser Neji

-Etto…Neji….puedo explicarlo-dijo el rubio en tono nervioso

FIN FLASHBACK

-… Fue cirscunstancial-termino de decir Naruto apenas termino de contar

-…Sabes que mi hija debe ser pura en todo sentido hasta su martimonio, no es asi Neji?-pregunto Hiashi al muchacho quien asintio, luego volteo a Naruto-Quiero una respuesta de parte tuya muchacho, no restrinjo que mi hija salga con un chico, por mas zoquete que sea, pero lo unico que pido es respeto hasta que sea tuya a los ojos de la ley de los Shinobis, oiste?

-_:glup:_ re…respuesta de que?

-De tu relacion con mi hija-comento Hiashi

Naruto se quedo de piedra, Neji se limito a observar al muchacho expectante, mientras que Chouji hacia vanos intentos por aguantarse la risa

-Tienes hasta que regreses de tu mision, Uzumaki-dijo Hiashi dándole la espalda-y si recibo un no como respuesta, te atenderas a las consecuencias

Una vez dicho esto, Hiashi desaparecio adentro de la mansión y Naruto miraba con mala cara a Neji

-Tienes alguna idea de cuanto te odio, Dattebayo? ¬¬

-Tu sabes Naruto que aquí tienes que respetar nuestras reglas, te lo dije muchas veces, no me jodas ahora-respondio el ojiblanco recogiendo sus cosas

-Te esta bien empelado Naruto-rio Chouji a todo pulmon mientras recogia el equipaje-y ahora…que haras?

-Solo vamos a la entrada de Konoha a reunirnos con los demas-respondio el rubio algo fastidiado recogiendo su equipaje-ya me jodieron el día…

Y asi iba a la entra de Konoha, primero Naruto refunfuñando, luego Chouji riendose a caracajadas y Neji que iba serio como siempre

---------------

Una vez que Sasuke salio de la oficina de Sakura, muy fastidiado por cierto, Tenten y Hinata se acercaron a la pelirrosa muy curiosas

-Y…y???!!!-pregunto Tenten a la chica quien la miraba confundida

-Y que?

-Y bueno…al fin arreglaste con Uchiha san, no?-pregunto Hinata con ojitos de ilusion

-Ie ¬¬-respondio la enfermera-me cai y el solo amortiguo mi caida

-Si claro-respondio Tenten aguantando la risa-entonces porque te sonrojas?

-Urusai…Tenten no baka!-respondió la pelirrosa-en fin para que vinieron?

-Queremos tu opinión sobre este traje-dijo la chica castaña mostrandole la blusa que le diera Hinata-que te parece?

-El azul te sienta bien-respondio Sakura- y esos modelos te dan mejor figura

-Tu crees?-preguto la chica ilusionada

-Neji niisan es algo frio, pero si resaltas mas, entonces seguro que te hara caso-dijo Hinata convencida de ella misma

-Bueno…-respondio Tenten ruborizada-igual es mejor que la otra camisa, me da mas libertad de movimiento y no me fastidia, me lo pondre

-Cambiate en el baño-dijo Sakura mientras colgaba su bata blanca-y alistense ya debemos partir

----------------

-Ya deberian haber llegado-comento Shikamaru mientras miraba hacia las afueras de Konoha

-Ahí vienen Kiba, Lee y Shino-dijo Ino señalando al trio que se acercaba

-Hola!, como estan?-saludo Kiba con buen animo

-Estamos listos, Shikamaru kun-dijo Lee ansioso de partir

-Ya estamos aquí-dijo Sakura quien venia con Tenten y Hinata

-Nosotros tambien!-exclamo naruto que venia con Chouji y Neji

-Y que tal la reunion?-le preguntó Shikamaru

-Urusai!-le dijo Naruto-no te interesa Dattebayo!!!!

Shikamaru sonrio, sin embargo Hinata le sorprendio que el rubio no le saludara, siempre que iban a ser una mision le daba un "HOLA" muy alegre, pero no esta vez

-Ya estoy aquí!-dijo una voz fria

-Ya era hora Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru-te has demorado

-En fin!-bufo el Uchiha-en marcha, que perdemos el tiempo

---------------

CONTINUARA

Gracias por los reviews gente, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado!!!

PROXIMO CAPITULO: SALVADOS POR UNA MALETA!!!!

PD. Casi lo olvido, este sera un SasuSaku, TemaShika, InoKiba, Nejiten, NaruHina ya mas sorpresas!


	3. Salvados por una Maleta

Gracias por los reviews, y bueno si, algunos dieron en el blanco, el fic esta inspirado en residente vil, sin embargo no es un "naruto a lo resident evil" ya lo veran conforme avance esta vaina

----------------------------------------------

-HYAAAAA!!!!!-dos jounins cayeron por golpes con shurikens

-Demonios son muy fuertes-bufo una rubia que estaba sangrando por la frente

-Temari sama!-dijo un joven Jounin acercandosele a todo correr-nuestras fuerzas estan siendo replegadas por el contraataque de la Aldea Oculta por la Aleación, que hacemos?

-Debemos retiranos!-exclamo la chica-aquí estamos en desventaja

-Si Temari sama-dijo el Jounin y hablo por un comunicador-a Todos los Jounin, debemos retirarnos

La retirada se llevo a cabo sin peros de nadie, pero cuando Temari iba a huir junto con el Jounin algo paso, dos manos emergieron de la tierra y los sujetaron

-Jutsus de tierra-bufo molesta Temari sacando su abanico-no estoy para juegos

-Temari sama!!!!-grito su compañero mientras era arrastrado hacia la tierra, luego de cinco minutos de haberlo enterrado en su totalidad, la tierra escupio un esqueleto

-Mueranse!!!-grito la kunoichi alistando su gran abanico- Ninpou Kamaitachi (Remolino Cortante)

La mano se separo del cuerpo y fue lanzado varios metros, Temari aprovecho para escapar pero una figura se le interpuso

-No me estorbes!!!-le grito ella, sin embargo su expresión de desafio fue cambiando y cambiando hasta tornarse uno lleno de panico y desesperación

Segundos después, en el silencio del campo de batalla se oyó un grito desgarrador

----------------

CAPITULO TRES: SALVADOS POR UNA MALETA!!!!

Después de un día de camino, el grupo de Konoha habia arribado a la Aldea Oculta por la Aleación y tal como la Godaime dijo, no había ningún alma por ahí

-Shino con Neji y Kiba con Hinata- llamo Shikamaru y los nombrados se presentaron-Van a buscar sobrevivientes

Luego, el Nara saco un papel con un grafico de un monigote con colores degradados

-Vean, Neji, Hinata, este es el patron de Chacra de una persona que no ha sido infectada, busquen sobrevivientes y traiganlos, luego nos dan el alcance

-De acuerdo-asintio Shino mientras le daba a Shikamaru una bolsita con aroma de insecto hembra-llevalo contigo, tu ya sabes que asi te podemos encontrar

-Entendido-respondio el Nara y los cuatro desparecieron no sin antes dejar su equipaje con el grupo

-Y nosotros?-pregunto Naruto

-Nosotros tenemos que construir un refugio-respondio el pelioscuro-asi que manos a la obra, Tenten, este es tu trabajo

-riendo Je! Como ordenes!!!-dijo la chica invocando una katana y cortando árboles para después hacer con ellos, entre todos, el refugio

-Es necesario esto?-pregunto Ino dudosa

-Si, si usamos uno de las ruinas de la aldea como refugio, es probable que nos contagiemos-respondió el Nara-es mas seguro aquí, estamos a distancia prudente y ademas tenemos una vision completa de la aldea

Asi todos los shinobis usando su ingenio y su fuerza lograron levantar la cabaña, una pequeña pero acogedora, con 8 habitaciones, asi que habia que hacer parejas, en algunos casos, se acomodaron como pudieron y desvalijaron todo en la sala

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que…-dijo Chouji mirando a Naruto divertido-deben ser parejas del mismo genero, no?

-No me mires así Dattebayo!!!-se quejo Naruto haciéndose el ofendido

-Bien Shikamaru, habra que esperar a que lleguen los demas, no?-dijo Sasuke observando rapidamente la morada

-Propongo dar un vistazo rapido a toda la zona-sugirió Tenten

-Buena idea, iremos todos-dijo Shikamaru

Salieron de la cabaña a explorar entre todos, puesto que era territorio desconocido; sin embargo no notaron que alguien los seguia desde una distancia prudencial, una vez que estuvieron bien lejos de su refugio, oyeron ruidos de hojas que se movían

-Alertas!!!!-exclamo Shikamaru

Los arbustos de los alrededores se calmaron por un momento, pero segundos después fueron lanzados varios shurikens, Sasuke activo el Sharingan y pudo atraparlos todos, Tenten por su parte se ocupo del otro flanco y con un Bo que invoco desvio todos los shurikens

-Salgan de ahí!!!-exclamo Sakura molesta

Dos shinobis aparecieron y tenian el emblema de la Aldea Oculta por la Aleación

-Puedo preguntar…-dijo uno de ellos-que hace gente de Konoha aquí?

-Que yo sepa, no hemos firmado ningun tratado de paz-comento el otro-eso es malo para ustedes no creen?

-Malo para nosotros?-pregunto el Uchiha en tono de burla-no me jodan, que creen que pueden hacer ustedes contra nosotros?

-Mmm-rio el primero que hablo-me alegra que preguntaras

Cuando se habian percatado ya estaban en una celda

-Pero que demonios!!!-bramo Lee alterado

-Etto…Cejas Encrespadas…calmate-le dijo Naruto

-Konoha Sem…-El aludido no hizo caso e imtento romper los barrotes pero sintio que su patada perdia potencia y al final no le hizo nada a la celda

Chouji intento coger los barrotes, pero apenas los rozo y sintio que su chacra le era absorbido

-Es una prision como la de ese gordo del Sonido-comento el Akimichi

-Detrás de esos arbustos-dijo el segundo que hablo-hay otro shinobi que invoco esa celda especial para ustedes

-La unica forma de invocarla sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta seria dejar una señal con anterioridad, es decir atraernos a este lugar para después invocar esta celda-comento Shikamaru sonriendo-eso fue astuto

-Exacto-respondio

-Estarán infectados?-pregunto Chouji

-Sasuke, el Sharingan no podrá…?

-No, no puedo-respondió Sasuke interrumpiendo a Shikamaru-no es como el Byakugan

En eso la celda desaparece como por arte de magia, causando malestar entre los dos shinobis

-Ey Takuya!!!!-grtio uno-cuando te pedí que quitaras la celda?

Detrás del árbol salio el nombrado y se acerco a los otros dos, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de ellos…

-Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Circulo Celestial:128 golpes)

64 para uno y 64 para el otro, asi el tal "Takuya" noqueo a sus "compañeros" dejandolos heridos y sin posibilidad de levantarse

-Etto…si eso es amistad…prefiero quedarme como su enemiga-comento Ino algo confundida

Luego el joven se volteo e hizo un "puf", todos se quedaron anonadados, menos Sasuke, aquel joven resulto ser un Henge y el que hizo ese Henge era…

-Que hace Hannabi aquí, Dattebayo?!!!!- grito Naruto sorprendido

-No chilles Usuraton kachi-le dijo el Uchiha dandole un zape a su compañero

-Tu la llamaste Shikamaru?-Pregunto Tenten confudida

-No-respondio el aludido-se puede saber que haces aquí??

-No es mi culpa que siempre me manden a misiones aburrisimas, sensei-contó la chica haciendo un pequeño berrinche-cuando me entere que iban a ir a un lugar tan excitante me escurrí entre el equipaje de la despistada de mi hermana y bueno, estoy aquí n.n

En eso un insecto macho se acerco a la bolsita de Shikamaru y este llamo a todos sus camaradas y escribieron un mensaje en el cielo

-"Hay 2 sobrevivientes que no quieren evacuar y una shinobi gravemente herida, ¿la vamos a llevar con ustedes?, dennos la ubicación y su respuesta"

-Atenea!!!-llamo Lee a su aguila y esta obedeció al llamado

Shikamaru mientras tanto escribia un mensaje, ademas de un pequeño mapa del refugio, en un papel que Sakura le habia dado, lo amarro a la pata de Atenea

-Sigue a los insectos y dale el mensaje a Shino-le dijo Lee mientras acariciaba al animal-anda ve!

Atenea volo siguiendo a los insectos, los cuales ya se habian desarmado y convertido en una nube negra que volaba seguidos por la mascota de Lee, los demas decidieron volver al refugio, sin embargo, una vez que ellos se fueron, los ninjas se levantaron como si nada

-Nos bloqueo el chacra, no Yunta?-pregunto uno de los caidos

-Seh-respondio el otro apoyandose en un arbol-casi se me va la vida, pero se regeneraron nuestros conductos de Chacra

-Eso es porque el Antichacra regenera nuestros conductos, Kai-respondio Takuya saliendo de entre los arboles-el poder de esa chiquilla es formidable

-Eso es porque Konoha es una aldea poderosa-respondio Yunta aun sentado en el suelo-esto se va a poner interesante

-------------------

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos…

-Dejame ver si entendi-dijo Neji intentando no perder la paciencia-dices que Hannabi sama esta aquí y que les salvo

-Seh, ya te lo repeti por quinta vez u.uU-respondio Shikamaru, y luego se dirigio a Shino-Shino, donde esta esa herida?

-Hinata y Sakura estan con ella-respondio el Aburame-y las otras dos sobrevivientes con Ino y Kiba

-Ellas son Shinobis?-pregunto Shikamaru

-No, son aldeanas, campesinas-respondio el de las gafas

-Bien, yo sugiero que como hay ocho habitaciones, haya dos que las vigilen

-Yo me encargo de una, Shikamaru-ofrecio Chouji

-Y yo tambien-ofrecio Shino-me encargare de una de ellas

-Entonces yo vigilare a la Shinobi-dijo Shikamaru-algun problema?

Nadie objeto, y nadie dio su opinon al respecto, Ino miraba a Sasuke con ilusion, Naruto estaba expectante al igual que la mayoria y Tenten estaba sentada en el suelo junto con Hannabi

-Ustedes pueden hacer el juego de las ligas para ver quien hace pareja con quien-dijo Shikamaru-ire a ver a la Shinobi

-Ovidamos decirle a Shikamaru que la shinobi era una conocida-dijo Neji en tono serio una vez que el Nara desaparecio de la habitacion

-Ya lo descubrira de todos modos-dijo Shino-por ahora concéntrense en sortearse las cinco habitaciones que quedan

Y dicho esto Naruto comenzo a hacer los palitos para el sorteo

------------------

Shikamaru fue a donde estaba la Kunoichi y cual no seria su sorpresa cuando descubrio de quien se trataba

-Shikamaru kun-dijo Hinata en tono grave-Temari san esta infectada

-Vayan con los demas a la sala-dijo el acercandose-yo me quedare aqui

-Disculpa, se que dijiste a los que evacuaramos a los que no estaban infectados, pero Temari san….

-Esta bien Hinata-respondio el Nara en tono serio-de aquí yo me encargo

-Si-asintio Hinata y salio junto con Sakura

Mientras tanto Shikamaru se acerco a Temari y le tomo la temperatura con la mano, estaba calenturada

---------------------

Mientras tanto Shino y Chouji ya estaban con las otras supervivientes y en la sala ya se habia echo el juego

-Bien-dijo Neji con una venita en la frente, no le gustaba la distribución pero que se iba a hacer?

Las cosas quedaron asi: Sasuke con Naruto, Sakura con Hinata, Ino con Kiba, y Lee con Neji y Tenten con Hannabi; esto le desagradaba al Hyuuga mayor pues queria estar con Hinata o con Naruto para vigilarlos mejor, tendria que confiar en que el Uchiha no dejara que Naruto hiciera imprudencias, por lo menos estaba tranquilo con Hannabi, pues Tenten conocia a la menor y se llevaban bien; otro que se sumaba a la lista de descontentos era Ino quien queria estar con Sasuke, pues después de lo vivido la mision anterior sentia que podia tener al Uchiha comiendo de su mano de una vez y ganarle la partida a Sakura, y por ultimo Kiba, pues ya estaba aburrido de tanta mujer cerca de el: Su madre, su hermana y Hinata que era mas o peor que su madre en cuanto al "cuidado maternal", solo esperaba que la rubia no sea como ellas tres o en serio la iba a pasar muy mal.

-Bien, entonces a descansar-dijo Sasuke autoritario, pues Shikamaru lo habia puesto al mando de todo-ya investigaremos mas por la mañana

----------------------

CONTINUARA

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ATAQUE SORPRESA: UN HYUUGA ES INFECTADO

Gracias gente por los reviews, la verdad es que estoy muy agradecido y contento de que este Fic sea de su agrado, el proximo capitulo vienen las escenas de batalla, una de mis especialidades (o al menos eso me han dicho), en fin cuidense y hasta el proximo capitulo

OMAKES: ¿QUE PASO EN LAS HABITACIONES?

HABITACION UNO: Temari – Shikamaru

-Shimamaru…-susurro una voz cansina

-Hasta que al fin despiertas, mujer-comento el aludido sonriendo-es la primera vez que te veo asi de jodida

-_:Je:_Te gusta verme asi no…?-pregunto la chica sonriendo con dificultad

-No puedo negarlo-comento el muchacho mirando hacia la ventana-Sin embargo, me pregunto…quien fue el que te dejo asi?

-Para que…?-pregunto ella intentando sentarse-_:risa: _para que quedes peor que yo?

-No-respondio el mirandole a los ojos-solo quiero saber a que nos estamos enfrentando

-Idiota-susurro ella molesta

-Eh?

-Nada…

HABITACION DOS: Sakura – Hinata

-Sakura chan

-Dime, Hinata?

-Crees que Temari san estara bien?-pregunto la ojiblanca procupada

-No lo se-respondio ella echandose en su futon-Shikamaru en el camino me dijo que debemos fabricar una vacuna, porque es prácticamente imposible que alguno de nosotros no quedara infectado si hacemos contacto físico con ellos, y ya ves, Temari esta infectada

-Fabricar una vacuna…-dijo Hinata pensativa-pero podras, no?

-Tengo que ver de que esta hecho esa cosa-respondio Sakura mirando hacia el techo-despues debo ver si lo que tengo es suficiente para contrarrestar el virus

-A proposito Sakura chan-dijo Hinata-que paso con Sasuke en el consultorio

-Eh?!-Sakura sintio un pequeño temblorcito recorriendo su cuerpo

-Le di…-rio Hinata suavemente- aun te gusta Sasuke, verdad?

-Si…-susurro bajito-y se que intenta quedar bien conmigo pero…

-Pero…?

-Lo que me hizo no se lo voy a perdonar tan facil-fue lo utlimo que dijo Sakura antes de darse vuelta para darle la espalda a Hinata

-Bueno…Buenas Noches Sakura chan, que sueñes bien-dijo Hinata acostandose

-Buenas noches, que sueñes con angelitos rubios de ojos azules y cabello empinchado-rio la pelirrosa antes de cerrar los ojos

-Eh?-respondio Hinata muy roja por aquel último comentario

HABITACION 3: Shino – Extraña 1

-Como te sientes?-pregunto el shinobi mientras le alcanzaba una taza de te

-Mucho mas tranquila-respondio ella-gracias

-Eres de esa aldea, verdad?

-_:asintiendo: _Si, venia de una excusión que habia hecho con un amigo de mi padre-relato la chica mientras tomaba el liquido que Shino le habia dado-pero algunos shinobis vinieron a atacarnos, el me pidio que huyera, y asi lo hice, cuando regrese después de que paso todo, el ya estaba muerto-dijo esto ultimo con un hilo de voz

-Lo siento-comento Shino a la chica, ella lo miraba con sus tristes ojos de rubi

-Y tu?

-Soy un Shinobi de Konoha-respondio el-Aburame Shino

-Yo soy Urameshi Naome-saludo la chica de largos cabellos de ébano intentado sonreir un poco-Encantada

El muchacho poso una de sus manos sobre los palidos hombros desnudos de ella, tratando de confortarla(NA: No sean malpensados, tiene ropa, solo que bueno es de esas que tiene tiritas)

-Descuida, debes estar alterada por esto, pero para eso estamos aquí, para descubrir que paso aquí y que no se vuelva a repetir en otras aldeas-dijo el Aburame con voz conciliadora y lo mas amigable que pudo sonar

-Gracias…-le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera-…te lo encargo mucho

HABITACION 4: Lee – Neji

-Que harias en mi lugar, Lee?-pregunto Neji pensativo

-Con que?-pregunto el muchacho mientras arreglaba el futon para dormir

-Con Hinata sama y Hannabi san-respondio el ojiblanco echandose en su fuuton mirando al techo

-Por que?-pregunto Lee

-Hinata sama esta decuidando sus deberes como miembro del Souke y Hannabi san…pues… no los cumple

-Y eso es malo?

-Si

-Para el clan o para ellas?-pregunto la Bestia Verde de Konoha

-Eh?-Neji respingo, no entendia muy bien la pregunta

-Lo pregunto de otra manera Neji-dijo Lee echandose en el fuuton-Estas preocupado el clan o por las chicas?

-_:pensando: _Buena pregunta

Lee se quedo dormido al poco rato mientras Neji dejaba su mente meditando sobre la pregunta del muchacho de cejas encrespadas

HABITACION 5: Ino – Kiba

Ino termino de hacer un línea blanca en el suelo, ante la apacible mirada de Kiba, quien tenia a Akamaru en su regazo acariciandolo

-No es que me caigas mal Kiba-comento Yamanaka-es por Akamaru, entiendes…no…soy muy…"cariñosa" con ellos

-Akamaru es un buen can-respondió el Inuzuka sentándose en su Futon con Akamaru entre sus piernas-tal vez si le dieras un oportunidad…

-Gracias…pero no gracias-dijo Ino tajante-no quiero tener sus pulgas ni sus parásitos ni nada de eso

-Por dios-suspiro Kiba-se puede saber que mier_: contuvo: _te hizo Akamaru?

-Nada…solo no quiero correr riesgos-le dijo la chica-mira hagamos un trato, tu puedes cruzar la linea blanca si lo dejas afuera

-Olvidalo-respondio Kiba molesto-Akamaru es mi mejor amigo, entonces prefiero quedarme en mi lado en mi lado de la linea

-Como quieras!-le respondió Ino del mismo modo mientras se acomodaba en su futon

-Shikamaru tenia razón-dijo Kiba acostándose en el futon y acomodando a Akamaru en un cojin-las mujeres son muy problemáticas

HABITACION 6: Naruto – Sasuke

-Hey Sasuke baka

-Carajo Naruto! Dejame dormir ¬¬

-Es que…em…

-Que quieres? ¬¬

-Nada…

-Baka ¬¬

Cinco minutos después

-Sasuke…

-MIERDA COMO JODES!!!!-Sasuke lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto-SI QUIERES ALGO DILO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

Sasuke vio a los ojos de Naruto, no estaba de broma

-No quise molestar-le dijo en voz depresiva

-De todos modos ya estoy despierto u.u –comento el Uchiha soltandolo- ¿que pasa?

-Bueno…Es que…Hinata…y Hiashi…y Neji…mision…Kiba…y … matrimonio-balbuceo Naruto

-Dejame adivinar-dijo el moreno sobandose las sienes-Hiashi te cuadro por lo que paso en la mision por Kiba y Neji esta al pendiente tuyo y de Hinata para ver si acaban en matrimonio?, es eso?

El rubio asintio

-La quieres?-pregunto Sasuke acomodandose

-Claro que si!

-Casate entonces

-Pero no estoy seguro…

-Separate entonces

-Siempre respondes asi de tajante? ¬¬

-Toma desciones Naruto-le dijo el Uchiha-y ahora no molestes que mañana sera un dia difícil

HABITACION 7: Chouji - Extraña 2

-Oye, me invitas un poco de eso-le dijo la chica al Akimichi-me muero de hambre

-Claro- le dijo aventandole una bolsa de papas-pero me das la ultima papa

-Ni loca… ¬¬-le respondio ella- si quieres la compartimos

-Mejor no te doy nada entonces ¬¬ -le respondio el muchacho de cabellos naranja

- Ya ya-le respondio la chica- lo que pasa es que no he comido nada en dias…

-Y eso?

-Es que yo vivo en la zona marginal en la aldea-le respondio la chica-con suerte comemos algo

-Ah, ya veo-le respondio Chouji mirandola comer-como te llamas?

-Naome… Sendo Naome

-yo soy Akimichi Chouji-le dijo el muchacho-a partir de ahora te pedire que no te alejes de nosotros

-Claro Chouji n.n

HABITACION 8: Tenten – Hannabi

-Tenten?

-Dime Hannabi chan

-Que se siente ser libre?

-Libre?-respondio la castaña dando un respingo-a que te refieres?

-Es que en el clan…quieren que sea un shinobi de elite, un ANBU-comento la chica de ojos blancos

-Claro, supongo que para que el clan se sienta orgulloso-respondio Tenten sentandose al lado de la chica

-Pero…yo quiero en verdad…-dijo mirando hacia el suelo

-Si Hannabi?

-Quiero enseñar en la academia y tener mi equipo de tres n.n

-Ah?-la chica se sorprendio por esa respuesta-estas segura de eso?

-Claro que si-le dijo Hannabi con una sonrisa- quiero tener tres genins a mi cargo y tener misiones con ellos y enseñarles muchas cosas

-Pero esta bien-le dijo Tenten-yo tambien quisiera tener mi equipo de tres, a lo mejor nos hacemos colegas

-Si, esto estaria bien-dijo la Hyuuga menor-pero…

-Pero…?

-Mi padre no quiere-respondio decaida-dice que solo entorpecera mi trabajo y mis habilidades; quiere que sea mas como mi hermana

-Mira, yo pienso esto-le dijo la chica castaña-Si tu estas convencida de que eso quieres hacer con tu vida, esta bien, tu convicción te dara la fuerza para enfrentarte al clan entero y luchar por lo que quieres n.n

-En serio lo crees?

-No lo creo, estoy segura-le respondio guiñandole un ojo

-Gracias-agradecio la Hyuuga con una sonrisa-eso hare

-Ahora descansemos que mañana sera un dia pesado-le dijo Tenten antes de echarse en su futon a dormir a la par con Hannabi

------------

Listo, termine, ahora si me disculpan ire a descansar mi cerebro XD


End file.
